Thank You
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Aomine meninggalkannya. Bahkan di ulang tahun Kagami. /"Daiki bego,"/"Gue udah susah-susah kesini malah begitu ya lo. Bagus banget, Taiga./"Daiki!"/ Dia pulang juga, eh? Terima kasih, kata yang begitu bermakna. Warn : Alur kecepetan, cerita gak jelas dan absurd. Fic for Kagami birthday!


.

.

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, AU, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Angst

Character : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Note 2 : Terinspirasi dari penulisannya **Kiriohisagi**-san dengan fic AoKaga-nya yang berjudul "**Worse Than Nightmare**"

"Thank you" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Hari ini Kagami Taiga ulang tahun. Yang ke 26 tahun dengan profesi-nya sekarang adalah pemadam kebakaran. Ia tinggal sendirian di _apartment_-nya sejak lulus kuliah. Kenapa aku mendeskripsikan keadaan Kagami sekarang begitu _detail_? Karena, sebenarnya tidak semuanya berjalan baik.

Salah satunya, perasaannya. _e_-_mail_ datang bergantian ke-ponselnya pagi ini, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Kiseki No Sedai, mantan pemain Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabenya adalah sahabatnya, dan lainnya. Mau tak mau membuat sang pemilik surai gradasi tersebut tersenyum tipis.

Tapi dia tidak mendapat SMS ataupun _e_-_mail_ darinya. Kagami mendesah lelah. Meremas helaian-helaian _maroon_ pada kepalanya. _Aku tidak boleh terpaku padanya. Tidak. _Otaknya mengetahui itu. Pikiran itu tertoreh jelas dan akan selalu ia ingat.

Tapi hatinya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Lalu Kagami harus apa sekarang?

"Daiki…"

.

"Kagamicchi!"

Kagami tersentak. Suaranya sama sekali tidak berubah, dan juga aksen 'cchi' yang digunakannya. Ia menoleh, kemudian menyengir.

"Kise! Whoa, tumben lo pulang sepagi ini?"

Kise mengangguk antusias, "um! Hari ini memang penerbangannya tidak banyak jadi gue pulang lebih awal –ssu!" ucapnya sambil mengambil tiket kereta, bersama dengan Kagami. "Kalau Kagamicchi?"

"Oh, itu, gue harus belanja makanan dulu. Persediaan makanan dirumah udah abis," jelas Kagami. Kise mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Merangkul Kagami gemas, kemudian dengan bersemangat, Kise berseru, hampir berteriak, "gue makan dirumah lo ya, oke –ssu?! Kan Kagamicchi ultah, traktir makan-makan gue dong,"

"Huh?"

"Gue ngeng-hubungi yang lainnya –ssu!"

"Oi! Gue kan belum bilang–"

Telat. "Halo, Akashicchi? Akashicchi tau kan Kagamicchi ultah? Nah, kita hari ini makan-makan di apart Kagamicchi ya! Malam ini –ssu!"

Dan Kagami bisa mendengar jelas Akashi mengiyakannya. Jadi, beginilah. Sembari Kagami belanja, Kise menelepon semua mantan _miracle generation_ untuk datang ke _apartment_-nya malam ini juga. Ya Tuhan, apa salah Kagami punya temen macem Kise begini, sangat seenaknya.

Tapi toh, Kagami tersenyum juga. Semuanya masih peduli padanya, bahkan Midorima yang _tsundere_ itu pun langsung pulang dari rumah sakit. Jangan lupakan Kise menelepon anggota Seirin juga.

Ah… dia tidak mungkin bisa datang, kan?

.

"_Ota ome_, Kagami!" Hyuuga berucap sambil nyengir, Kagami mengangguk. "_Thanks_, senpai." Acara makan malam berlangsung meriah. Semuanya saling bercanda dan berbicara, mungkin karena memang sudah lama tidak saling bertemu. Akashi mengobrol dengan Hyuuga soal basket karena mereka memang sama-sama mantan kapten tim basket. Momoi dan Riko juga berceloteh ria bersama.

Kuroko masih suka mengagetkan seperti biasanya, tapi Kagami akui ia jadi lebih asik berbicara dengan Kuroko sekarang. Banyak hal yang Kuroko ceritakan, termasuk tentang bagaimana ia jadi guru TK dan banyak hal lainnya. Mereka juga kadang masih suka bermain basket ketika ada waktu senggang, dan kemampuan Kuroko juga sudah lumayan meningkat dari sebelum-belumnya.

Furihata terlihat takut saat Akashi mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi lama-lama pemuda tanggung tersebut nyaman juga bertukar kata dengan sang pemilik helaian-helaian _scarlet_ tersebut. _Wait_, cuman perasaan Kagami saja atau tadi Akashi sempat mengecup _forehead_ Furihata? Kagami menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat itu karena semuanya sibuk berbicara dan bercanda bersama lainnya. Menyadari pandangan Akashi tertuju kearahnya, Kagami berjengit kaget. Akashi tersenyum tipis–sangat tipis–kemudian menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir. Yup, _positive_. Akashi tadi mencium kening Furihata. Kagami mengangguk saja setelah itu.

Ah.. kapan ya Aomine bisa se-romantis itu? Aomine dengan cengirannya, surai biru tuanya, lalu… Tunggu–_dafuq_, kenapa jadi ke Aomine, sih? Kagami mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dan plus, Aomine gak mungkin bisa kayak gitu. Yang ada Aomine biasanya menciumnya dengan kasar –ah, nyasar lagi nih. Meski Akashi orangnya kaku dari luar, tapi ia sebenarnya memang ada sisi _sweet_-nya yang bisa membuat orang _melting_ seperti Furihata saat ini. Ngomong-omong itu gak penting.

Aomine, Aomine, dan Aomine. Gak bisa ya Kagami pikirin hal lain selain orang berambut biru tua cepak itu?

"Kagami-kun,"

Panggilan Kuroko membuatnya menoleh kesamping, menjawab dengan tenang, "ya?" Kuroko terdiam sesaat. "Aomine-kun… belum kembali ya?" gamblang, tegas, _to the point._ Kagami terdiam.

"Belum," sahut Kagami.

Kuroko menautkan alisnya. Kemana sih Aomine Daiki? Kuroko bertaruh si brengsek itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya diucapkan pada Kagami hari ini. Ia tau keadaan Aomine. Tapi seharusnya Aomine mencoba.

Sialan… Kagami benci Aomine. Tapi dia cinta Aomine disaat yang bersamaan. Aomine itu egois. Aomine itu menyebalkan. Tapi Kagami cinta setengah mati sama Aomine.

Kuroko menghela napas. Kenapa di hari seharusnya seorang Kagami Taiga senang jadi galau begini? Memikirkan seseorang yang belum tentu kapan kembalinya. "Kagamicchi!"

"Huh–Ya?"

Kise ingin bertanya, tapi ragu. Dan karena teriakan Kise, kini keheningan menyapa mereka. Menatap Kise dan Kagami dalam diam. Kagami mengangkat alisnya, bingung. _Ini kenapa sih? _"Um… Kagamicchi, ada yang ingin lo ceritakan biar lega? Mumpung ini ulang tahun lo, kenapa gak cerita sesuatu saja?" Kagami tersentak. Haruskah dia bercerita? Bukannya Kagami malu atau semacamnya. Dia takut, kalau bercerita, perasaannya akan semakin kacau. Kagami sangat teramat gelisah sekarang.

Ia menelan saliva, kemudian menghela napas. _Fine_. Biarkan dia melampiaskan semuanya setelah 5 tahun ini.

"Hnn, gue… gue gak tidak tau harus memulai dari mana." Kagami mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian tersenyum miris. "Mungkin, ada yang udah tau kalau gue masih _stuck_ sama si _aho_ itu." Tentu saja, hampir semua di ruangan itu tau. "Dan… kalau kalian tentang keadaan gue, sih, sebenarnya, gue gak baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah setidak baik begini."

Kagami mulai bermonolog, membiarkan semuanya tumpah. Apapun itu, terserah! "gue juga tidak tau kapan Aomine bakalan balik. Dia gak kontak gue sama sekali, jadi gue pikir gue juga gak mau ganggu dia dulu. Gue gak ngerti sama Aomine. Gue juga kadang gak ngerti sama gua sendiri. Gue pikir, suka dia aja tuh cukup. Tapi ternyata gak bisa. Gue mau Aomine disini, sekarang."

Kagami mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia jadi melankolis begini? Kehh, bodo amat.

"Gue.. ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, kalau pribadi, gue sekarang cukup bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Tapi tidak lengkap juga karena dia tidak ada. Tapi, kalaupun dia gak kembali, gue juga gak ambil pusing. Setidaknya, dia tau kalau gue, ehm.. suka sama dia,

"Jadi.. untuk sekarang, gue hanya perlu menunggunya… mungkin? Ehm… sudah?" Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, ditatap banyak mata yang terfokus padanya.

Akashi tersenyum, "kurasa tidak ada salahnya menunggu. Tapi, kebahagiaan bukan ditunggu, Kagami. Kebahagiaan itu dicari. Kalau pusat kebahagiaanmu adalah Aomine, _then looking for him, find him and never let him go again_." Akashi memang bijak. Sebijak saat dia mengatakannya, sebijak dukungannya pada Kagami.

"Iya, makasih.."

'Makasih', 1 kata penuh yang penuh makna. Setelah itu semua kembali tertawa dan bercanda. Tidak ada tatapan kasihan tau ucapan semacam itu, toh masing-masing dari mereka tau bahwa Kagami Taiga tidak suka dikasihani. Tapi… Akashi benar. Kebahagiaan itu dicari, bukan ditunggu. Aomine lah pusat kebahagiaannya, pusat kehidupannya, inti dari kisah Kagami.

Detik ini Kagami sadar. Dia harus menelepon Aomine nanti malam. Mau dimarahi orang tua Aomine pun, Kagami tidak peduli.

.

"Dah Kagamin~!" suara ceria milik Momoi menjadi salam 'bye' yang terakhir. Kagami mengangguk, "bye," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada pemilik mahkota sakura tersebut. Kagami menutup pintu _apartment_-nya, ia mendesah lelah melihat seluruh ruangannya berantakan.

"Mantep. Mereka tadi ngapain saja, sih?" Kagami terkekeh kecil. Mulai membereskan _apart_-nya, kemudian sekitar jam 1 pagi, saat semuanya sudah rapih dan bersih, Kagami mandi. Meraih ponselnya lalu baringan di kasur setelah itu. Mencari sebuah nama dalam _contact phone_-nya.

_Aomine Daiki_

Menekan tombol _call_, ia menunggu telepon tersambung. Tidak diangkat. Tidak ada jawaban dari si Aomine _fucking_ Daiki itu.

"…" Kagami memilih tidur.

* * *

"_Gue suka sama lo,"_

_Kagami tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Apa?" Dia bertanya, seolah pernyataan Aomine tadi kurang jelas di telinganya. "Budek lo," umpat Aomine kesal. Jelas, sih, sepenuh tenaga mengatakan itu malah dikasih 'apa?' dengan muka sok bodohnya Kagami._

"_Tapi, maksud gue –_seriously_?"_

"_Serius."_

_Kagami tau Aomine serius. Ia tetap angkuh seperti biasanya, tapi tidak menyiratkan main-main. Kagami masih cengo._

"_Jangan berwajah begitu, bego. Gue ngerasa jadi orang paling konyol sedunia,"_

"_Karena lo memang konyol."_

"_Heh! Diem lo!"_

_Kagami terkekeh, "'yang bisa mengalahkan gue hanya gue'? Konyol, tau gak."_

"_Gue bahas tentang gue suka sama lo kali ini, gausa bawa-bawa yang lain sial!" Seketika, Kagami menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Kenapa Aomine bisa ngomong suka dia semudah itu sementara Kagami selalu berusaha menahan jantungnya yang menggila setiap kali dekat dengan Aomine?_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Jadi apanya?"_

"_Lo mau jadi pacar gue?"_

_Kagami tersedak lagi. "Err.. menurut lo?" Aomine mendengus bangga, "berdasarkan insting gue, lo juga suka gue. Jadi fix, kita pacaran."_

_Kagami menatap Aomine kemudian menghela napas. Sebenarnya, Aomine gak salah sih. Karena, iya, Kagami akui dia suka Aomine. "Nape lo, Taiga?" Kagami berjengit, "kenapa lo –jangan manggil nama depan gue gitu ah!"_

"_Tapi kata Sastsuki orang pacaran panggil nama kecilnya,"_

"_Trus Kuroko? Lo panggil dia Tetsu kan?"_

"_Ya makanya, gue panggil nama depan lo soalnya Tetsu aja gue panggil nama kecilnya." Kagami mendengus geli, "lo absurd."_

"_Gini-gini lo mau,"_

"_Udah jangan dibahas,"_

"_Ecie yang mukanya merah."_

"_Kampret lo!" _

_Dan hari itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti biasanya. Yang berubah, di akhir pertengkaran, Aomine menciumnya. Di bibir. Kagami hanya menurut, tentu saja. Sejak hari itu–saat semester pertama kuliah dimulai–mereka memang lebih benyak menghabiskan waktu bersama._

_Seperti sekarang ini, saat Kagami mampir ke _apart_ Aomine untuk sekedar bermain. Tapi Aomine kan macan, mana mungkin kesempatan disia-siakan begitu saja? _

"_Hey, Taiga."_

"_Apaan?"_

"_Kesini," Kagami mengernyit heran, tapi ia tetap menghampiri Aomine. Dengan cepat, Aomine menarik lengan Kagami. Mencium bibir Kagami, melumatnya pelan. Menelusupkan lidahnya agar bisa menjelajahi mulut Kagami._

"_Hnmpph," Kagami mencengkram baju belakang Aomine, membuat pemilik surai biru tua ini semakin tergoda. "Kagami."_

"_Huh –ya?"_

"_Lanjutkan di kasur, oke?"_

_Selanjutnya tidak perlu dijelaskan. Dann… jadilah kamar Aomine dipenuhi desahan-desahan erotis satu sama lainnya. Kagami sakit pinggang besoknya._

_Banyak hal yang membuat Aomine suka Kagami. Begitupun sebaliknya, bagaimana Kagami bisa menyukai Aomine. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, 2 orang bodoh yang suka bermain basket, mereka amat cocok._

_._

"_Kagami Taiga. Menikahlah denganku," katanya._

"Fuck_. Lo mabok ya tong?"_

"_Enggalah bego. Lo jahat banget sial,"_

_Kagami mengusap tengkuknya, "tapi kita baru lulus kuliah, bego…" Aomine terkekeh pelan. "Siapa yang peduli?"_

_Orang ini memang seenak jidatnya saja! "Huh… nanti kupikirkan," Aomine mendengus kesal. "Nerima gue masih perlu mikir-mikir? Gue pebasket hebat, orang ganteng, dan lo masih mikir-mikir."_

"_Kepercayaan diri darimana tuh?"_

"_Lo mau atau engga?"_

"_Mau sih," Kagami nyengir. Aomine ikutan senyum._

"_Taiga," suatu kali, seminggu setelah lamaran itu, Aomine memanggil Kagami dengan helaan napas kecil. "Ya?" Kagami menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya sedang meminum isotonic yang ia beli di _vending machine _tadi._

"_Gue mungkin bakal pergi."_

"…_." Kagami terdiam. –__**Ting tong!**_

_Degup jantungnya seolah berhenti. Pergi? Pergi maksudnya? "Maksud lo… apaan?" –__**Ting Tong!**_

"… _Menurut lo?"_

"_Lo itu –" –__**Ting Tong!**_

* * *

Kagami terengah-engah, napasnya memburu dan degup jantungnya menggila. Demi Tuhan, dia mimpi apa tadi? Sadar bahwa pintu apart-nya berbunyi daritadi, Kagami segera turun dari kasur, berlari kearah pintu.

"Ya, ya, seben –"

Dan saat itu Kagami terpaku. Bukan… Aomine, ya… Kagami tersenyum miris. _Gue ngeng-harapin apa lagi? _"Aku ingin mengambil ponsel-ku yang tertinggal, Kagami-kun," Itu hanya Kuroko

"Huh? Baiklah, silahkan masuk,"

"Iya. Sekalian memaksa seseorang untuk datang,"

Kagami melotot hebat melihat seseorang mulai berjalan kearah pintu _apart_-nya. "Emm… yo, Taiga,"

"Ah, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kuroko. "Tunggu, ponsel lo –"

"Itu bohong, Kagami-kun." Kuroko melenggang pergi. _WHAT_? Itu… Aomine? "Muka lo benar-benar gak enak diliat, Taiga," Aomine ketawa angkuh.

"Maksud lo dan kenapa lo bisa disini?! Kata lo, lo diminta ortu pergi ke Amrik –"

"Gue kabur. Demi nemuin lo. Puas lo?"

Kagami cengo. _The hell_, apa-apaan Aomine ini? Serampangan sekali! "Tapi nanti lo –" dan final, Aomine membungkamnya dengan ciuman. "Lo diem deh. Gue udah susah-susah kesini, tau. Ortu gue susah payah ngerestui kita dan lo malah begitu? Bagus banget."

"Bukan itu masalahnya –"

"Diem, Taiga."

Kagami menghela napas. Apa sih, si Aomine ini. Tapi kemudian, mereka sama-sama masuk kedalam _apartment_ Kagami. Aomine mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kagami, setelah itu mereka makan sederhana dengan makanan yang dimasak Kagami Taiga. Sama-sama meminum cokelat setelahnya.

Aomine pulang, huh?

"Daiki…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan tinggalin gue lagi,"

"Gak mungkin lah, lo bego deh."

"Hmp," Kagami terkekeh kecil, "makasih," ucapnya kemudian, menjadi penutup kata sebelum akhirnya keduanya sama-sama jatuh tertidur.

Aomine memeluk Kagami, bergumam pelan sebelum benar-benar jatuh kedalam dunia mimpi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Taiga. Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku."

Aomine akan melamarnya sekali lagi besok pagi. Karena setelah ini, waktu mereka berdua untuk bersama-sama masih banyak.

.

.

.

... I don't know what exactly I make for Kagami birthday today… Pokoknya ini ide sepintas, jangan membunuhku –ssu. Last, review?


End file.
